The Turningback Of The Wolf
by Aeqqu
Summary: Sima Yi is a man steeped in legend and myth. Two men set out to discern the truth about him.


A bitter and cold wind cut through the air, like a knife, slicing at two riders, who traversed the near-vertical mountains. The duo, one holding himself tall and proud, the second huddled low over his horse, pulled their furs and cloths close to themselves, and prayed that the icy winds would cease their offensive, lest they freeze before arriving at their destination.

As the slope began to level, the shorter of the pair spoke unto his comrade, fighting to keep his voice loud over the wind and his jaw steady against the cold: "What sort of a man can live up in these desolate hills".

The other, his back straight, and his head swinging from side to side, as to view their surroundings, replied philosophically: "First my son, think what sort of animal could reside in this harsh climate".

The son shrugged nonchalantly: "An eagle perhaps. A wolf?"

A vicious smile formed an arch across the father's face: "Yes, a wolf".

Silence settled again over the travelers, as they made their way along the narrow mountain paths. Occasionally the youth would complain or moan, and occasionally the elder would rebuke him. Eventually, a small house appeared on the horizon, visible first via the plume of smoke emitting from its primitive chimney. As they neared, they could make out the fine details of the hut: the haphazard array of logs which made up the walls; the broken glass which sat between the window frames; the slanted and crooked way the chimney was positioned atop the equally slanted and crooked roof. As they viewed this, the youth turned to sneer at his father, who merely looked on at the hermit's sanctuary, a faint sense of longing emitting from him.

Once they were just scant meters from the house, they dismounted, the father cleanly; as comes with practice and expertise, the son, haphazardly and unprofessionally, as if not used to the movement. They walked their horses to a dead tree, and tethered them there, and they both waited, attempting the conceal themselves from the house and the wolf whom occupied it.

The duo waited and waited, and the sun grew ever dimmer, settling on the cusp of the horizon, preparing to journey on to a new world, and leave this one in darkness. Finally, when the shadows were long, and chimney smoke barley visible, did the wolf leave his layer.

The man walked slowly out of his house, his eyes darting around, quick to take in his surroundings. Leaving his fort empty, he walked slowly over to the dead tree, a wood cutting axe clasped in one hand. When he was halfway from his open door, did the father arise from his hiding place, and walk up directly behind the wolf.

"Sima Yi"

The father's cry echoed in the narrow mountain valley, unnaturally loud in an atmosphere which had previously been that of silence, though often interrupted by animal cries and the howl of the wind.

The man, Sima Yi, stopped in his tracks. He did not jump in surprise, or raise his axe in defense, as would perhaps the youth would do, if confronted by a stranger in the time of night. Instead, he simply turned his head, one hundred and eighty degrees, to view the intruder. After a few seconds, satisfied he had discerned the source of the sound, he returned to his task, and collected his wood from the tree, careful not the cut the horses tethers. He then returned to his house, and left only the unmoving father, and the astonished son.

Only after the door had slammed closed, did the father move again. Walking swiftly and silently, he moved towards his horse, which he mounted. The son, whom had been concealed behind a rock, stood up, brushing dirt from his robes, and moving towards his own horse.

The two riders began to make their way down the mountain side once more, each pondering his own thoughts.

Eventually, as his father's face grew more worried, and creased with frowns, did the son inquire into his father's thoughts. After pondering his answer for a few seconds, Cao Cao spoke: "This man is hiding great ambition".

Cao Pi nodded slowly in affirmation; "This man has no intention of ending his life as a mere servant".

A sudden gust of icy wind cut through the pair again, though this time, even Cao Cao shivered.


End file.
